A Heart Knows It
is the first character song in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' Character Mini-Album: Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black). Lyrics |-|Romaji= Bishonure no sute neko wo dakiagetara ude no naka de furuete iru... Don'na michi wo tadottara iyasareru no? Anshin shite ikite yukeru no? Chīsana inochi ga oshiete kureru watashi no naka no ōkina chikara How do you feel about power of love Fuan'na toki hodo nani ga taisetsu nanoka wakaru kara How do you feel about power of love Nando mo kokoro ni toikake tashikameteru sore wa how can I best love? Tsuyogattari uso tsuitari nigetari shite kizutsuku no ga kowakatta no... Demo, demo ne nasakenai kakera tachi wo ukeirete ikite yukitai Kakushita yowasa ga michibiiteita watashi no naka no ririshī chikara How do you think about power of truth? Megechau toki hodo nani ga shinjitsu nanoka mieru kara How do you think about power of truth? Nando mo kokoro de yūki wo torimodoshita dakara I can do best it!! How do you feel about power of love Fuan'na toki hodo nani ga taisetsu nanoka wakaru kara How do you feel about power of love Nando mo kokoro ni toikake tashikameteru sore wa how can I best love? |-|Kanji= びしょ濡れの捨て猫を抱き上げたら　腕の中で震えている… どんな道を辿ったら　癒されるの?　安心して生きてゆけるの? 小さな命が　教えてくれる　私の中の大きなチカラ How do you feel about power of love 不安な時ほど　何が大切なのか　解るから How do you feel about power of love 何度も心に　問いかけ確かめてる　それはhow can I best love? 強がったり嘘ついたり　逃げたりして　傷つくのが怖かったの… でも、でもね情けないカケラたちを　受け入れて生きてゆきたい 隠した弱さが　導いていた　私の中の凛々しいチカラ How do you think about power of truth? メゲちゃう時ほど　何が真実なのか　観えるから How do you think about power of truth? 何度も心で　勇気を取り戻した　だからI can do best it!! How do you feel about power of love 不安な時ほど　何が大切なのか　解るから How do you feel about power of love 何度も心に　問いかけ確かめてる　それはhow can I best love? |-| English= I lift up the abandoned drenched cat into my trembling arms... When it is healed, will it follow me down this path? Or will it go somewhere full of peace? It has a small life and I want to tell it that I have this large power within me How do you feel about power of love Even when you feel uneasy, just look at what you find important How do you feel about power of love In my heart I ask too many questions like how can I best love? When I am strong, when I lie or when I run away, it is like I am hurt or afraid... But, the only way to accept these miserable pieces is by going on with life The weakness hidden within me gives me this awe-inspiring power How do you think about power of truth? When you feel discouraged, just look at what the truth could be How do you think about power of truth? In my heart I always regain my courage because I can do best it! How do you feel about power of love Even when you feel uneasy, just look at what you find important How do you feel about power of love In my heart I ask too many questions like how can I best love? Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs